The New Drake Merwin
by QueenOfTheFAYZ 26
Summary: Drake Merwin is a psychopath. People have always been terrified of the whip hand, and that's exactly how Drake likes it. Then one day, he accidently takes a potion. A potion that causes him to become sweet and joyful! How will everyone react to the new Drake?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys **** So this is my first story! Set around the time of Gone-Hunger. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don`t own the gone series or any of the characters included. **

Drake Merwin was a psychopath.

Ok, let me re-phrase that. Drake Merwin was a screwed up, cold-blooded, sadistic murderer with a whip-hand who got a buzz out of seeing people suffer.

A much better definition.

The morning started out the same as any other average day. Drake woke from a tangle of dark, violent, twisted dreams; and looked forwards to a day of dark, violent and twisted reality. He pulled on jeans, a t-shirt, and stroked his gun before putting it in his pocket. Then he stepped outside into the cold morning breeze.

After target practice on some birds circling overhead, Drake saw Caine Soren coming over to talk to him.

"Hey Drake," he grinned. "Listen, I need you and a couple of other kids- Panda, Bug maybe…. to head over to the power plant again today. Me and Diana are going to stay here and start planning how exactly we`re going to get Computer Jack back on our side, OK?"  
Drake`s mouth twisted into a frown. Why should he have to go to the stupid old power plant again?

"I told you", he said to Caine. "I can just go over to Perdido Beach and force Computer Jack to come back over to our side. He`ll listen to me".

"This was before we found out Computer Jack had powers. Now that's not an option. Diana`s capable of doing it. Besides, she can be very…. Persuasive."

Drake scowled. He really, really, despised Diana Ladris. There was nothing remotely special about her. Why should she get to have all the fun just because of Caine`s pathetic puppy love?

He wanted to say something but he knew if he breathed one bad word about Diana, Caine would knock him right through the wall and back. So instead he simply gritted his teeth. But one day, one day, he would show them.

"Fine. I`ll go to the power plant".

Caine smiled his charming smile. "Good. Oh, and while you're there, check to see if there`s any food in the storage. God knows we could do with it right now.

"Get in the car, Bug".

"Why?"

"We`re going to the power plant again. Problem?"

"But I`m soooo hungry!" he moaned  
Drake was sick of the kid`s complaints about food. He coiled his whip hand carefully round Bug`s throat. Bug froze.

"Don`t think I wouldn`t do it", whispered Drake. "I could kill right here, right now, in this very pickup truck. I could whip the skin right off your bones until you screamed for mercy. And don`t think just because you`ve got powers that I wouldn`t. Because I would, Bug. Believe me. I would."

Bug shivered. He looked terrified, unable to glance into the icy grey eyes of Drake Merwin.

Drake smiled his shark-like grin and slowly uncoiled his hand. "I`ll let you off this time. Because I`m so _incredibly_ kind-hearted. But next time? Ooh, it would be such a _delight_ to hear your screams, Bug. An utter delight".

Bug`s spine tingled and he tried very hard not to cry. One rule in the FAYZ: don`t mess with the whip-hand. Diana had some humility underneath all that snarkiness. And even Caine could sometimes be reasoned with. But Drake was pure and simple evil. Bug didn`t think there was anything Drake wouldn`t do. Apart from becoming humble and sweet-natured. Bug smiled in spite of himself. That would be the last thing that could ever happen!


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the journey was spent in complete silence. Once arriving at the Power Plant, Drake reeled out a list of jobs that Bug and Panda needed to do, and then headed off in search of food, as Caine had said.

He stalked moodily around the plant, considering the best way to mentally torture a frog, when he came across a large, lab room with cupboards lining the walls inside.

Drake thought he might as well have a look inside. There could be some food hidden away there somewhere, and that would be worth having to come to this stupid place again. And he was starving, too. He might be a slightly insane psychopath, but he was still a person. And like every other person, he still got hungry.

He rifled through the cupboards- searching for something, anything, to eat. But, there was nothing. Cursing angrily and snapping his whip hand, Drake suddenly came across a small bottle. It looked- and smelt- like Pepsi.

Pepsi.

Why should he share this with Caine? What he didn`t know wouldn`t hurt him. And besides, Drake had earnt it. Being the most psychotic, messed –up kid in the FAYZ was hard work.

He downed it all in one.

It was after a minute or two that Drake started to feel funny. A shooting pain shot through his stomach, and his head had started to go all woozy.

"Not Pepsi then", he muttered. Drake staggered around, trying to regain control of himself. But it didn`t work. He crumpled to the ground.

"I was personally see to it that the person that left that there dies a slow, excruciatingly painful death with extreme suffering…."

These were Drake Merwin`s last, murmured words as the room around him went black.

Bug was sat next to the power plant, eating today's food ration- tinned asparagus. It tasted and smelt foul. But it was food. Which was more than some kids were getting nowadays. Bug had done everything Drake had told him as quickly as possible. Drake terrified him- that was what it came down to. And he was trying hard to get back on his good side. Not that Drake _had_ a good side.

Meanwhile Panda was outside the plant, leaning over the truck and trying desperately to get it to work again. There was some sort of problem with the ignition. Panda gulped as he thought of Drake`s, long, whip arm cutting through his skin, and shuddered violently. What would he do to him?

Back inside the power plant, Drake Merwin was stirring from where he was sprawled out on the floor of the lab.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and then staggered to his feet, staring in astonishment at the room around him.

_I feel… Weird. Like I want to go and help an old lady with her shopping, or adopt a lonely orphan child, or become a pacifist. Only there`s no old ladies in the FAYZ. _Drake thought, confused.

Drake found his way outside of the plant and gazed up at the clear blue sky above him. The more he stared, the more he started to re-evaluate life. His life.

"Er…Drake? Are you OK?" Bug asked nervously.

Drake suddenly spotted clumps of daises growing around in the long, overgrown grass. He let out a cry of delight, sat down, and to Bug astonishment, started to make daisy chains.

"I`m absolutely fine, thank you Bug!" exclaimed Drake happily. "Why don`t you join me? I _love_ daisy chains".

Startled, confused, and scared, Bug fixed a nervous smile onto his face, sat next to the Whip Hand, and started to thread daisies together.

_Sitting on the grass making Daisy chains with Drake Merwin. I guess there really is a first time for everything,_ thought Bug.

He had no idea what was going on, but then no-one ever did with Drake. He`d either gone completely psychotic and turned loopy, or he was playing with Bug. It was probably the second option. Bug stood up.

"Hey… Drake. This was a really funny joke, but you can stop it now… Please?"

Drake looked astonished. "Stop what?"  
"Stop…. Being happy?"

"Why an earth would you want me to stop being happy?"

"I`m not saying I don`t want you to be happy. It`s just usually making daisy chains doesn't make you happy. Whipping people and seeing them suffer does", blurted out Bug, knowing he`d gone too far.

But instead of blowing up like he had expected him to do, Drake simply leaned forwards and patted Bug`s shoulder. "It`s OK, Bug", he said softly. "I`ve re-evaluated my life, and my days as a violent, merciless whip hand are over. I shall now resort to a life of none violent reasoning and peace!"

"Ah, good for you", muttered Bug, pinching himself on the arm hard to make sure he hadn`t fallen asleep, and this all wasn`t a seriously disturbing dream.

That was when Panda appeared. "Er…. Sorry to disturb you from you're…. Daisy chain Making?" he said, confused, raising his eyebrows. "But erm… there seems to be a problem with the truck and I`ve tried and tried to fix it but it`s not working please don`t hurt me Drake just give me one more chance!" he pleaded, all his words coming out in a rush.

Drake approached Panda and gave him a gentle smile. "Panda, Panda, Panda," he said sympathetically, raising his whip hand. Panda flinched away but what happened next shocked even more than being hit.

Drake Merwin patted him comfortingly on the back.

"Just relax. _I`ll_ go and have a look at the truck. Don't worry, it`s not your fault. I`m not _that _much of a monster you know!" he laughed, still wearing one of the daisy-chains on his head like a crown.

Panda choked out a small laugh, then turned to stare at Bug. "What the hell`s happened to him?" he whispered. "Drugs? Alcohol?"  
Bug scowled. "Come on. It`d take more than that to turn Drake into a decent person".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here is chapter three. Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed! Enjoy **:-)

**Disclaimer- I don`t own the Gone series**

Back at Coates, Diana Ladris was walking towards the office. She had just been talking to Caine about Computer Jack, and how they were going to sort out the food problem, when she saw Drake coming towards her.

There were several things very wrong with him. One- He was wearing a lopsided, slightly wilted daisy-chain crown on his head. Two- The way he walked. Usually Drake moved briskly along, but now he was strolling around, looking up happily at the sky. Three- He was smiling.

Yes, actually smiling.

Diana smirked. ""Do my eyes deceive me? Is it a trick of the light? Do miracles really come true? Drake Merwin is SMILING?!"

Drake came up to her, and, weirdly enough, kept on_ smiling_. _I haven`t seen him this happy since he saw Caine knock Chunk through that wall, _thought Diana.

"Hey, DIANA!" cried Drake. "Lovely day, isn`t it?"

"Erm, what?!"

Drake stared at Diana for what seemed like minutes.

_OK, so he`s finally lost it. Well, it was bound to happen one day soon, _Diana grinned to herself.

"I like your eyes", said Drake dreamily. "They`re like….. Brown."

"Ooh, thanks Drake! I`ve _never _noticedthat before!" Said Diana, rolling her eyes.

Drake smiled. "They are nice, though. They`re like chocolate, or toffee, or those little brown, long, kind of thin little dogs. With the floppy ears."

"Sorry? So, you`re saying my eyes are like _dachshunds_?" Diana replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Erm… YEAH!" enthused Drake  
Diana started to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Drake called after her.

"To fetch Caine", grinned Diana. _God knows what he was going to make of this._

Caine was sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking through how he was going to get back into power over Perdido beach again, when Diana appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, what`s up?" he asked, surprised to see that she was holding back laughter.

"Well, there has been a few, small, how to put this…._ Developments _to Drake`s personality…."

"How do you mean "_developments_"?" asked Caine suspiciously.

Diana smirked and grabbed his arm. "You`ll see. "

Diana and Caine found Drake sitting on the ground, his legs crossed, doing what looked like meditating.

"Errr…. Drake?!" said Caine, almost nervously.

Drake`s face shifted into a beaming smile when he saw Caine. He stood up and moved in for a hug. Caine backed away. So Drake went instead for a friendly high-five.

This was when Caine knew something was very wrong.

"Diana! What the _heck_ have you given him?!" he muttered.

"I haven`t given him anything! He came back from the plant like this, I think he`s finally cracked, you know. We all knew this day was coming. The day when Drake Merwin would actually take mentally-challenged to a whole new level. And here it is!" She then started giggling uncontrollably and put a hand over her mouth.

Caine sighed, and took Drake gently by the arm. "Come on, we`re going to take you to the office and figure out what`s wrong with you".

"But nothing`s wrong with me!" protested Drake. "Why are you all so concerned? I`m fine, in fact, I`ve never been better!"

Caine and Diana ignored Drake`s ramblings as they dragged him towards the main office. Once arriving, they pushed into a wheelie office chair, and looked at each other.

"I can`t believe this is happening…." said Caine. "What do you think`s going on? Drugs? Radiation? Some sort of experiment?"

Diana shrugged. "No idea whatsoever", he face cracked into a smile. "But you`ve got to admit, it is pretty hilarious. I mean, Drake Merwin, the fearless whip hand- pleasant and simple-natured! He even said my _eyes _were nice earlier on!"

"Wait, he said your eyes were nice?"

Diana and Drake both nodded.

"Yes, they are. But so are yours!" Drake grinned pleasantly.

"OK, Drake…. What exactly _happened_ at the Power plant?" asked Caine in desperation.

Drake looked confused. "I`m not sure…. I remember Bug making daisy chains with me! And I fixed the truck! And on the way home, I made Panda put the Mozart CD on!"

Caine put his head in his hands and Diana began to laugh hysterically again.

"You`re not taking this seriously enough", he grumbled to her.

"Yeah, well you`re overreacting!" Diana retorted.

"Oh, so I`m overreacting, am I?" snapped Caine. "When my sadistic lunatic of a friend with a whip for an arm, who secretly dreams of microwaving puppies, is skipping around making daisy chains and complimenting people`s eyes! You know what? I think I have a right to overreact!"

"Oh, wait a minute", said Diana urgently.

"What?!" said Caine

"Drake is your FRIEND?! Well, that's a little unexpected. I thought he was your ally. Accomplice at the very least. But _friend?_ Well, that's a whole new level-"

"Shut _up_, Diana…."

Just then they heard a little snore coming from the chair. They turned to look and found Drake fast asleep, drool dribbling from his mouth, the daisy-chain still on his head. Diana took out her phone from her pocket and started snapping pictures of the scene.

"What are you _doing?_"

"Taking pictures, what does it like?" Diana grinned. "I`m_ never _going to let him live this down!"

Caine sighed. "Can we just work out how to turn him back, please? He might be even more messed up than me, but I can`t take over Perdido beach without him."

"OK, fearless leader. What do you suggest we do?" 


End file.
